


Of bad days and understanding

by hey_im_okay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Single Parents, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay
Summary: Phil was called to the school, apparently, wilbur had gotten in a fight with a boy during free time and had bruised the kid pretty badly, needing him to pick up wilbur but it was odd because wilbur was never a violent person, even when he saw the teen sat outside the school's office with bruises over his face and red knuckles he still couldn't believe it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 274





	Of bad days and understanding

Phil was called to the school, apparently, wilbur had gotten in a fight with a boy during free time and had bruised the kid pretty badly, needing him to pick up wilbur but it was odd because wilbur was _never_ a violent person, even when he saw the teen sat outside the schools office with bruises over his face and red knuckles he still couldn't believe it. Wilbur was slouched down in the chair with his hair falling over his eyes and had tear tracks going down his face, Phil walked towards him and didn't miss the way he flinched when he raised his hands to place them on Wilbur's shoulder “wilbur?” wilbur lifted his head slowly but refused to meet his dad's eyes “wil, what happened-” they both turned to face the door wilbur was sitting next to as some woman came out “ah! Mr.watson!” She informed him that they were waiting for him and she brought him inside, leaving wilbur outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he came back out he was sure that wilbur probably had a reason for doing this, wilbur only ever got violent if he felt like he had too and phil knows his child, wilbur was kind and had a dark sense of humor but the only time he had ever gotten violent with anyone was when he was eight and some kid pushed tommy on the ground so he had pushed him back harder. He brought wilbur outside to the car so they could get home, it was only after a few minutes of driving that wilbur spoke, phil himself had been quiet to think of a way to deal with this so wilbur suddenly speaking, quietly but it sounded so loud in the silent car, made him jump a little and look at wilbur out of the corner of his eye “Are you mad at me?” Phil shakes his head as tries to keep an eye on both Wilbur and the road. “I'm not mad, I just want to know why.” Wilbur stays quiet and Phil can see the way the teenager is fidgeting next to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don't think you did it for no reason, i just want to know why.” he hears wilbur sigh, phil had reached a red light and looked at his son “wilbur?” he keeps his voice soft, what was yelling going to fix? He turns his eyes back to the road as the light goes green and waits for wilbur to answer “they made fun of techno’s hair for being pink…” wilbur keeps his voice quiet like he didn't want anyone to hear, it's not the first time something like this had happened though and wilbur had been fine then so there must of been something else as well.

  
  
  


“He also made fun of the fact we were adopted…” Phil doesn't think he would have been able to hear it if it wasn't already so quiet, it makes more sense now because Wilbur loves his family and when he first joined their family Wilbur was worried that he wouldn't count as part of it.

  
  
  


Phil was happy that he didnt think like that anymore but it was still a sore spot for him, “im- im sorry..” wilbur tended to stutter when he was nervous, phil would had preferred it if wilbur didn't use violence as a way to get his anger out but that kid also deserved it yet he wasn't going to tell wilbur that “its okay. Just next time try and not use your hands, okay?” he saw how wilbur’s body relaxed in the seat next to him and wilbur looked up to give him a small smile “okay.” wilbur agreed. 

  
  
  
  


When they arrived home phil had gotten out a first aid kit and started to help clean the cuts on wilburs hands and make sure that the few bruises on his face didn't hurt that much, he then made him changed into pyjamas and help him make dinner for when techno and tommy came home. Techno, who had seen the fight, had given Wilbur a smile and a light awkward hug as a thanks for standing up to that kid for him and they watched some tv show together that Phil didn't understand anything about. tommy came through the door half an hour later and immediately went to wilbur, apparently the fight had spread through the school and tommy had heard some boys talking about it in his class so he wanted to know if wilbur got any good hits in, wilbur told him about the whole thing with a smile on his face whenever he mentioned a hit he got on the guy with techno and tommy cheering him on like it was a fairy tail and he was the knight who had slayed the beast.

  
  
  
  


Phil smiled as they watched them talk about everything and anything while they ate together, sometimes he would jump in with his own words here and there. They were one big family and no one else mattered.

  
  
  
  



End file.
